Murder of the heart
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: What happened when Tiffany found out about the death of her beloved Chalres Lee Ray? How did she find out? How did she react to this? But also, she has hints of second thoughts about her relationship with Charles. (Pre-Child's play) [COMPLETE] (Rated M for language)


**Author's Notes: **Hey! Hey! Hey!  
So, I love the Child's play / Chucky films! They're my second favourite horror series (After Saw), They're so brilliant!  
So I just had to write a fic about them, staring my favourite Jennifer….Jennifer Tilly! So, yes, this is about Tiffany!  
This is about Tiffany finding out about the death of Charles Lee Ray, so it's like a pre-child's play (1).  
Enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

*!*

**Murder of the heart**

Tiffany smashed through the door of her trailer, soaked to the bone with shivering drop of rain. Her blonder curls became matted and frizzy and Tiffany shook under the influence of the cold. She slammed the door, threw off her coat and looked out at the rain.

"What a croc…"

She groaned to herself. She hated it when the world became grey, sure she'd happily murder an innocent human any day, but she'd like to think there was some inch of care in her soul. After all, she cared about Charles. And that's what was bothering her the most, he'd insisted that she stay away from him that night due to his latest crime….He should have been back hours before the storm started.

Tiffany had suspected that something had gone wrong…walking was her only way of distracting her mind. The storm darkened her thoughts and heightened her worries. They may have almost been complete opposites, but Tiffany could proudly say that she loved Charles, that it had almost made her insane. A prisoner of her own affections. The rain hammered down onto the roof, creating endless clattering sounds like drove Tiffany to the point of madness and headaches.

She threw herself into the chair and held her head into her hands, she had no idea whether she was angry? Scared? Worried? Maybe a mixture of all three…but there was an ache in her chest, and as soppy as it may have seemed only Charles could reassure her. He had become distant with her over the past her days, and Tiffany missed when it used to be those two together. And infamous duo.

Now, she found herself often left alone, wondering when Charles' time is finally going to run out. She craved to be back by his side, committing murders together, to maybe one day be his wife. She was a strange mix of traits, a cold blooded killer, a seductive piece of trailer trash and a woman head over heels in love with a murderer. It was hard for her to even know if Charles even cared about her.

Of course they were physically attracted to each other - she never had any doubt about that. But she wanted to be with someone who loved her back. It seemed wrong to love someone just because they've killed…Maybe it was too much to ask for someone like Charles.

But, maybe, he did care…in his own kind of way. After all, he's been by her side all these years, and Tiffany had to admit that as far as she was aware it was rare that a multiple murder as infamous as the Lakeshore strangler to ever have feelings for anyone.

But she shouldn't just feel grateful for affection, she has to know that the feelings are genuine, not just a bit of luck. She was confused. It was like she didn't want to love Charles…but she did and she didn't think that she could ever change that. Whether or not she was happy about that was still an unknown matter. She stormed away - into the bathroom - Confused and aching inside.

She took herself into the bathroom, slammed the TV switch and slapped on the bath taps. The TV flicked onto the local news station, with reports blathering on about events Tiffany didn't give a shit about….unless it was about on of her victims. Whilst the water was pouring out violently she stared back out of the trailer window in the next room. The lightning that was cracking across the night sky less than ten minutes ago had now vanished into oblivion.

Now there was just a darkened horizon outside of her door. No thunder. No lightning. No storm. She felt uneasy.

"For fuck sake, Charles! Where the hell are you?!"

He should have at least contacted her by now. Tiffany was almost angry about this, had he just left her, broken yet another one of his promises. It was almost like a relationship driven by a strange sense of anger. She loved him, then hated him and it was like the murder kept them together, and the sex. But she did love him….it always came back to that one fact.

Even after the bath was full Tiffany still sat around waiting for…. A knock at the door? A phone call? A fucking stab in the shoulder blade if it meant he was still alive. A tear wriggled down her cheek. She'd been sat there for an hour or so, just….waiting. Then she heard the TV.

_"Breaking news just in! The notorious murder Charles Lee Ray, also known as the Lakeshore strangler has been shot dead within the past 3 hours…."  
_

That's when Tiffany's world spiralled and crumbled. She bolted to the TV, locked her grip onto either side on the contraption and her eyes became blurry with tears as her vision briefly locked onto a photo of Charles' face and then a reporter stood in front of his dead body. She'd never see that face again. Never touch that body again. Never hear that voice again. Charles was dead. Shot down like an animal.

She cried with endless sobs. She collapsed onto her knees, buried her head into her hands. She cried out loudly, with heartbreak and anger. A sense of betrayal from the universe. He body slowly cracked underneath the tragedy and hurt, she never thought that she could become this broken by someone. Then the angry tears flooded out, why is it always her that gets her life fucked up?! Why is she always the one that has to suffer?!

She threw a bunch of hygiene product onto the floor and they spilled out across the tiles. She grabbed the half empty bottles and hurled them against the walls - screaming angrily in the process. She locked onto the TV again when the reporter's voice stuck in her ears once again.

_"Although, what we did find interesting, was that fact that the only thing surrounding Ray's body was dozens of boxes containing the incredibly popular children's toy, the Good Guy doll. One of which was opened and was lay next to the body of Ray…"_

Then Tiffany halted. A Good Guy doll…..Charles was always a bit of nut for all of that crazy voodoo shit. Maybe….?  
Tiffany wiped away the tears and hurried out of her trailer.

Perhaps she could find something at his house. She had no idea what she was looking for, or even if there was anything there to find. But she had a revelation that came to her as quick as a bolt of lightning, and she was sure that her love was still out there and still very much alive.

*!*

**Author's Notes: **There you go! What did you think? Please let me know? (:  
Hopefully I'll be writing more!


End file.
